The present disclosure generally relates to apparatus and methods for treatment of spinal disorders using an intervertebral prosthesis which is disposed in an intervertebral disc space following removal of a damaged or diseased intervertebral disc.
The objective in intervertebral disc replacement or intervertebral stabilization is to provide a prosthetic disc that combines both stability to support the high loads of the patient's vertebrae and flexibility to provide the patient with sufficient mobility and proper spinal column load distribution.
Numerous artificial intervertebral discs for replacing a part or all of a removed disc have been developed, namely, elastomer discs, ball and socket discs, mechanical spring discs and hybrid discs. Elastomer discs typically include an elastomer cushion which is sandwiched between lower and upper rigid endplates. The elastomer discs are advantageous in that the elastomer cushion functions similar in mechanical behavior to the removed intervertebral disc tissue. However, a disadvantage of this disc type is that the elastomer cushion experiences long term in-vivo problems stemming from microcracking, which detracts from its usefulness as a replacement option. Furthermore, attachment of the flexible elastomer cushion to rigid endplates presents additional difficulties. Examples of elastomer discs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,702,450; 5,035,716; 4,874,389; and 4,863,477.
Ball and socket discs typically incorporate two plate members having cooperating inner ball and socket portions which permit articulating motion of the members during movement of the spine. The ball and socket arrangement is adept in restoring “motion” of the spine, but, is poor in replicating the natural stiffness of the intervertebral disc. Dislocation and wear are other concerns with this disc type. Examples of ball and socket discs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,507,816; and 5,258,031.
Mechanical spring discs usually incorporate one or more coiled springs disposed between metal endplates. The coiled springs preferably define a cumulative spring constant sufficient to maintain the spaced arrangement of the adjacent vertebrae and to allow normal movement of the vertebrae during flexion and extension of the spring in any direction. Examples of mechanical spring discs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,458,642; and 4,309,777.
The hybrid artificial intervertebral disc incorporates two or more principles of any of the aforementioned disc types. For example, one known hybrid disc arrangement includes a ball and socket set surrounded by an elastomer ring. This hybrid disc provides several advantages with respect to load carrying ability, but, is generally complex requiring a number of individual components. Furthermore, long term in vivo difficulties with the elastomer cushion remain a concern as well as wear of the ball and socket arrangement.
Another type of intervertebral disc prosthesis is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,644. With reference to FIGS. 1-3, the '644 patent discloses a unitary intervertebral disc member 1 made from an elastically deformable material. The disc member 1 has parallel slits 5 each arranged at a right angle to the axis of the disc member. The parallel slits 5 partially overlap one another to define overlapping regions 6 between adjacent slits. The overlapping regions 6 create leaf springs 7 for the transmission of forces from one vertebral attachment surface to the other. In regions of adjacent slits 5 where they do not overlap the spring action on the leaf springs 7 is interrupted by fixation zones 9 of solid prosthesis material. The forces acting on the intervertebral disc are transmitted from one leaf spring plane to the next leaf spring plane via the fixation zones 9. The load paths are inherently abrupt with highly localized transfer of load through the sparsely placed fixation zones 9. There are even instances where the entire load is carried through a single fixation zone 9 in the center of the disc. The abrupt load paths can lead to high stress regions, which can detract from the appropriate biomechanical performance, i.e., strength, flexibility, and range-of-motion, of the prosthesis.
U.S. Pat. No.: 6,296,664 discloses an intervertebral prosthesis having a disc member defining a longitudinal axis extending the height of the disc member and a lateral axis transverse to the longitudinal axis. The disc member includes an exterior wall which has a slit defined therein. The slit defines a longitudinal component of direction and a lateral component of direction. Preferably, the exterior wall includes a plurality of helical slits, adjacent slits being disposed in at least partial overlapping relation to define an overlapping region. Upon insertion of the disc member within the intervertebral space with the support surfaces in contacting engagement with respective vertebral portions of the adjacent vertebrae, forces exerted by the vertebral portions on the support surfaces are transferred along the exterior wall through the overlapping region.
All of the above intervertebral devices suffer from common problems, for example, they are limited in the reaction forces that they produce in response to compressive forces. For instance, once mechanical spring discs bottom out, there is no further articulation provided. This is undesirable in some applications. Further, the above described devices are not suitable for posterior implantation. Still further the above described devices are difficult to implant, reposition, or remove.
Thus, there has been discovered a need for a new intervertebral stabilizer.